


Consequences

by ECBE73



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECBE73/pseuds/ECBE73
Summary: Caroline Forbes, Special Agent, has been working on a case for three years trying to bring down the Wolf, one of Washington D.C.'s most terrifying Mafia leaders.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmawicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/gifts).



> This is a beginning of sorts. A first chapter of what I think I want to turn into a full fledged story. I hope you like it!

She had spent the better part of the day with her nose in a file. Working on a case that was launching into its third year and her sixth in the FBI. Special Agent Caroline Forbes. She had worked her ass off at Quantico and then proven herself in the field. Enzo, the Deputy Assistant Director and her supervisor, had seen her potential. He had said she reminded him of his first years as a field agent. While he was only eight years older than she, he too had worked himself to the bone to make it to his position. She couldn’t imagine a more deserving person either. 

When Enzo had brought her the case three years ago, she had been hesitant to take it. She had just started a new relationship and she really liked the guy. Really felt something strong and she didn’t know if taking on such a huge case with so many dangerous suspects was a smart move. She felt more for him than what she had ever felt for Tyler. Tyler whom she was sure she was going to marry.

Tyler had not only been her High School Sweetheart and Long distance College Boyfriend he was also her Fiancé all through Quantico. He told her he loved her. He said she was amazing, independent, sexy and admirable. Who wanted a housewife that didn’t have her own dreams? He once told her. He would be traveling just as much as she and that busy schedules were fine. They were soul mates he said and when the time was right to get married, they would. Only that never happened because it turned out Tyler actually did want a housewife. 

It started after Tyler didn’t get the Assistant District Attorney position he had been gunning for. Tyler had been overlooked for the first time in his life his Fathers connections were unable to get Tyler what he wanted. Tyler didn’t work as hard in college or Law School because Daddy had connections. He never gave his complete effort and it had finally proved to be a nail in his career coffin. With Tyler’s lack of promotion, came the jealousy and bitterness at Caroline’s rising trajectory in the FBI. 

They started to fight over her schedule and his feelings of emasculation at her much larger salary. He decided he wanted a wife who wanted to be home for dinner and who would be a soccer mom and Brownie Troop leader. One their final night together he had picked another fight. It would be the final one that caused their long over due break up. Tyler decided she has to choose.

“Caroline when are you going to be ready to settle down?” Tyler said. “When is the fascination with Crime and being an agent going to end?”

“End?” Caroline balked at Tyler. Furious with his assumption her career was some passing fancy. 

“We have discussed this Tyler. You have known since we were in College this was going to be my life’s work. I have no intention of quitting anytime soon. Not to mention I am only 29! I think its safe to say I have a few more years before I need to start planning for a baby. Which Once again, is something we had already discussed. So what in the hell do you want from me!?” Caroline’s eyes were blazing, her fists clenched and arms crossed. She was so tired of this fight. Tired of the constant attack on her choices and the life they had been building together.

“What I want is a wife at home, who takes care of me and the kids and gets dinner on the table for when I get home!” Tyler yelled. He had been pacing back and forth, his tumbler of whiskey empty, but the ice clinking around in the glass because of his erratic movements. Tyler suddenly turned and slammed the tumbler on their kitchen counter and braced his arms against it. Caroline rolled her eyes. Tyler was always so dramatic. He was acting as if he needed the support for what he was going to say. His eyes downcast and voice quiet. 

“I know I told you it was okay. I know you thought we had been on the same page and I’m sorry, but honestly, I though you’d get bored. I thought…I thought you’d be like our friends and get baby fever and give it up.” Tyler huffed.

“So yeah, I supported you and your aspirations with the thinking you’d have your thrill of the chase and then be my wife. But, you don’t want to give it up do you? And it just makes me feel like I clearly am not enough for you. If I was, you would give it up for me.” Tyler kept his head down, but cast his eyes up to see her reaction.

“Get out.” Caroline whispered. Did this asshat think she’d let him bully her into quitting her job to make him feel more like a man?

Tyler looked hurt and started to try to convince her of his point. “Caroline…”

“GET OUT!” She screamed. “You stupid ass. Just get the hell out.” I’ll pack your shit this weekend and you can come get it when I am at work next week. Just get the hell out of my house.”

Tyler grabbed his keys and jacket and opened the door, but turned to look at her one last time to say, “you’ll regret this Care.” The door clicked shut quietly behind him.

She didn’t like the ultimatums, and she sure as hell had no regrets when Tyler walked out the door. Clearly they wanted different things and sure, he had wasted some of her best years, but she was happy now.

Nik was incredibly handsome and smart and so talented. He was an artist and had a little gallery a few blocks over from the J. Edgar Hoover building. It’s how she met him. One day while window-shopping with Bonnie. 

Bonnie’s schedule at the hospital was hectic so when they had time to met up, Caroline jumped at the chance.

As she and Bonnie were strolling they saw the gallery and decided to pop inside for a quick peek just to get out of the chilly winter air. Bonnie has seen something that caught her eye in the back, but Caroline had stopped at the sight of a painting of a lone snowflake. She couldn’t help but feel she understood its melancholy. It had been a year since her and Tyler’s breakup and she was ready to move on. Turning 30 was a milestone and she had wished she’d have had someone to share it with besides her friends. 

“See something your interested in Love?” a lithe British accent asked, startling her. 

“Has anyone ever told you it’s rude to sneak up on a person? Caroline snarled as she whirled around clutching her chest. She gave the intruder her best glare and took a few quick steps back. “And that there’s such thing as personal space!?” She hissed. “Give a woman some room to breath. Jesus.” 

“Apologies love, I just noticed a beautiful women who seemed in need of assistance.” He smirked at her while giving her a once over. Real smooth. Caroline thought as she rolled her eyes. 

“I was just thinking how lonely this snowflake seemed.” Caroline quipped and gestured to the painting. “I have no interest in making a purchase. Just waiting for my friend.”

“So my work is taken to literal by the general masses. Good to know.” Shaking his head, he held out his hand. “Please allow me to acquit myself of my improper manners. My name is Nik.” His smile was seemingly innocent, but Caroline could see the beginnings of dimples and new this was most definitely not an innocent man. His smile screamed he was trouble. He was sexy as hell and of course he knew it. Oh how she found him very annoying for it. 

Caroline shook his pre-offered hand and gave a little snort. “I am far to smart to be seduced by you…what was it? Nik? But I do applaud your efforts. Now if you’ll excuse me, my friend is making her way back and we need to get going. But have a nice afternoon.”

As her hand slipped from Nik’s she felt a jolt of electricity. A crazy feeling of an immediate connection that only happens once in a person’s life if they are lucky. She refused to look at him as she and Bonnie made for the door. Heaven forbid he knew she was drooling and mesmerized by him.

“Who’s that Caroline?” Bonnie asked. 

“No one.” She snapped, earning a weird look from Bonnie. As they walked out the door, she couldn’t resist a quick turn of her head. She just needed to see if he felt it too. And there he was grinning at her. Bastard even gave her a little wave with his fingers before flipping the gallery sign from open to close. Yup. He felt those stupid sparks too. She’d have to find a way to come back. Not that she would end up needing to plan anything as he found her first. And it had not taken him long to track her down at all. 

“Did you know there are a lot of Caroline’s in the D.C. area?” he had said to her when he finally got her on the phone. Caroline had almost dropped the receiver on the desk when he spoke.

“You know most women would be terrified to know a man tracked them down with as little as a first name. That’s law enforcement calls stalking.” Caroline had been so shell shocked by his voice that she was immediately on the defense. Maybe he was an ax murderer and she had been so gaga for his pretty face, that she missed the whole creep factor.

“Relax sweetheart.” Nik laughed. “Your darling friend Bonnie came back in to the gallery to buy a piece for her apartment and I kindly asked her for your number. To which she told me no at least a dozen times, while I was assisting her with her purchase, but after a bit she seemed to think I was not all that bad. So she gave me your work number so that if I was a mass murderer, as she put it, then the FBI would have me on their radar.”

“I’m going to kill Bonnie.” Caroline had grumbled.

“One dinner Caroline. That’s all I ask and then if you decide I’m rubbish, I’ll leave you alone.”

Now here they are, together two years and extremely happy. All she wants to do is go home, poor a glass of wine and snuggle with Nik on the couch. 

He’d texted her to say that he had a spark of creativity and ask would she mind if he stayed at the gallery. As disappointed as she was, he had always been so okay with her unusual schedule, and she was hard pressed to say no. It was giving her time to focus on her case anyway.

They were making real progress. The illusive Wolf of the underground was finally within their grasps. Damon and Stefan were the team’s undercover operatives. Being siblings was helpful while infiltrating. The less fake stories the boys had to make up, the better. One slip up and they could die. 

Not that she’d miss Damon. Stupid, Sexist, jerk. She’d slept with him one drunken night after her break up from Tyler and he’s never let it go. The innuendos and creepy looks. Ugh. So gross. The memory makes her skin crawl. 

Regardless of her distaste for Damon, he was a good agent and he and Stefan had really gained the trust of the Wolf’s family. So much so that Stefan was in a supposed relationship with the sister, Rebekah. 

It was only a matter of time now. In a matter of weeks, maybe days the FBI would have what it needed to bring the family down. Stefan was able to confirm that the FBI's suspicions were right. The Wolf's operations were, in fact, a Mikaelson family affair. The matriarch, Ester, had passed the power on to her children in recent years. After their father had died. At first it seemed that Finn and Elijah, were the heavy hitters. 

In the last year the reality was that Finn was the muscle and Elijah handled the financial components for the business. There was another brother who was never mentioned by name, but was often alluded to and was know as the computer brain. He managed to infiltrate systems and corrupt entire databases. Rebekah seemed to be an unknown player as of yet. While Stefan had wormed his way into her heart and into her bed, he was unable to confirm her role in the family operations. Then there was the king pin, the Wolf. Neither Stefan nor Damon had been able to get a name. The siblings were careful to keep it out of reach of Salvatore ears.

Caroline was strategizing. Working the board. Moving pawns and trying like hell to come up with a game plan when her office door flew open and banged against the wall. Enzo looked furious but his eyes were steel.

“Forbes, grab you glock and vest. We’ve got to move. Salvatore’s just called it in. We’ve been made and we need to save their asses so lets move!”

Caroline did as she was told and sprinted to the elevators, catching up just as the doors opened. She was quiet as Enzo explained the game plan. They were going in hot. A squad from swat and local P.D. would be assisting. This may be their only chance to catch the Wolf and bring down the D.C. areas most notorious Mafia family.

Police and Swat flooded the lot and surrounded the building. Enzo motioned for Caroline to follow as they entered the building. Stefan and Damon met them in the foyer. They were safe, but we were running out of time. Many of the low ranking members had been arrested as well as Finn, But Elijah, Rebecca and Kol, the computer genius, had gotten away.

Deputy Director Saltzman was going tear them all a new one. This was a complete shit show. Once Swat had given the all clear, they each spread out to dig for Intel. Caroline took off for the offices. Maybe she could find something that the Wolf had left behind.

As she was digging through drawers it was becoming evident that there was not much here. Wherever the Wolf kept his plans, it wasn’t this place. Caroline was thinking maybe this was a decoy. What if they had been on to the Salvatore’s? Maybe this had been done on purpose? But, why let Finn get caught?

A click of a door shutting caught her attention and she quietly rose from the desk and armed herself for the investigation. There is the dark hallway was a tall figure, hood pulled up over his head and gloves on. 

“Freeze, this is the FBI, show me your hands.” Caroline shouted her demand. “Turn slowly and face me, but keep your hands in the air.” The man turned and Caroline about fainted. 

“Oh my god no.” Caroline whispered. “It can’t be you. You can’t be the Wolf.” 

“Hello Love.” Nik spoke softly but steady. “I think it may be time for us to have a chat, don’t you?”


End file.
